A Different Ending
by Echelon8394
Summary: I once received a review saying that Mary should've resisted Juan after his affair with Sancia. Well, here it is. A twisted sequel where everything went wrong and how Princess Mary cope when Juan has reverted to his old self. Borgias wanted to execute the De Lucas'. What will they do? Juan/Mary, Cesare/OC/Charles Brandon, Lucrezia/OC/Katherine Howard.
1. Prologue

**(So here's my little alternative of my previous crossover of The Tudors and The Borgias. I kinda have this idea for a while but only now, it kinda expand. I'm gonna alternate the happy ending but it'll still be Juan/Mary although this time…, he really lose her trust. Flashback starts somewhere around the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3 of the Borgia. Enjoy :) ).**

Prologue

The boy sat down nearby the fire, scrunched in the blanket the older man had given him. The boy was still shivering. England was unlike Rome and it was still snowing even though spring was on its way. "There you go, child. If you are ready, you can tell me. If not, we will let you rest and when you are ready, you can tell us", said the older man.

"No, Your Majesty! You must know! I can't bear to keep this secret anymore. My grandpa had died because of it…, because of them!", the boy yelled angrily. "It's alright, Alessandro, take your time", said the older man. The boy, Alessandro sighed. He must tell the man, who was his Aunt Mary's father, King Henry VIII of England. "It all started this one morning when I was helping mother with her basket of bread", said Alessandro as he began his story.

(Flashback)

The young Alessandro was busy carrying the basket of bread and vegetables toward the kitchen. He, his mother, Lady Isabella De Luca and his twin sister, Alessia just got back from the market for a little grocery shopping. For a 12 year old boy, Alessandro was tall for his age where as his sister was a petite little one just as their mother was. Alessia was accompanying her lady mother back to her room due to the exhaustion as Lady Isabella is with child for six months now.

Alessandro looked around and wandered where the servants and the cook were. It's unlike the Borgia Manor to be this quiet. He decided to take a stroll around the manor. He knew Uncle Juan brought his wife, Princess Mary Tudor of England or here, simply known as Aunt Mary and their children, Leonardo Henry and Sophia Catherina Borgia for a picnic. His uncle, Captain Alberto De Luca was busy with training the army with his son, Antonio. His younger daughter, Bianca was only two years old and always clutching on her mother, Lucrezia Borgia's skirt most of the time if Uncle Alberto is not around. His maternal grandfather was away on business at Spain.

Alessandro walked around the manor and found no one. Not even one servant. _'Odd…'_, he thought. He was about to walk back to his mother's room when he heard a familiar giggle. It was coming from the library where his paternal grandfather, Rodrigo Borgia, the Pope used it as his study. He rested his hand on the hilt of his knife; a gift from his uncle when he was eight even when his mother protested it, saying that he's still too young to wield a weapon. When he was about to push the library door open to peek, his collar was grabbed by Micheletto, a man who worked for his father.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", whispered Micheletto. "He's with another woman, isn't he?", Alessandro whispered back. His parents' relationship began to estrange after their trip to England to celebrate Sophia's birthday along with Christmas. Her mother caught the attention of Lord Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk. Alessandro knew there was attraction between them, but as a De Luca, she held by the family motto – Honour and Loyalty. She was married to Cesare Borgia and sworn to be loyal till the end, but she knew in the end, like all men, he'll tire of her as he is now. Alessandro prayed for his mother's happiness every night before going to bed.

Micheletto let go of Alessandro and sent him off. Alessandro let out a huff and walked away. The giggle sounded very familiar. He took a detour and peeked through Bianca's room and saw her asleep alone. Where was Aunt Lucrezia? How could she leave her two year old daughter asleep on her own? Alessandro was about to leave when little Bianca stirred and began to cry. Before she could wail loudly, Alessandro went in and picked her up. He bounced her in his arms and said, "Want to go for a walk?". Bianca smiled and nodded. He brushed her hair a little bit before letting her waddled towards Lady Isabella's room. He'll let the matter slide for now; his family is what matters now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Alessandro, Leonardo and Antonio were sparring against each other at the open pavilion of the Borgia Manor. Their mothers, minus Lucrezia, were watching at the sides as their daughters played nearby. Alberto, on the other hand, was standing nearby to evaluate their sparring training. It's been a week since the library encounter. In the end, the sparring ended up with the trio pointing their swords at each other's throat. "I guess it's a tie then?", said Antonio.

Alberto clapped loudly and said, "Bravo, boys! You've exceed my expectations after all. I'm very proud of all of you". Leonardo gave a small smile. He was close to his father, but it was Uncle Alberto who trained him in the art of sword fighting. He was slightly disappointed on that account, but Juan was the general of the papal army and Leonardo understood his tight schedule. Meanwhile, Lady Isabella and Mary were sitting as they watched their sons sparred.

Lady Isabella was feeling melancholia and Mary noticed this. "Bella, are you alright?", asked Mary. Lady Isabella shook her head. "Bella, I know something is not quite right. Are you ok? Do you need any help?", asked Mary again. "I feel…, I have lost my love with Cesare. He's spending his time away and I know one day, I may no longer be his wife", said Lady Isabella.

"Don't say such things, Bella. I'm sure there's a way…, for the two of you to repair your marriage", said Mary. "No, Mary. There's no other way. I've known him long before you do. I know him…, inside and out. He's like most men with the word infidelity stamped on his forehead", said Lady Isabella. "What will you do then if…, he decides to…, annul the marriage?", asked Mary. "Last Christmas in England, Lord Charles Brandon made me an offer…, to run away with him. I'm quite tempt to do it right now", said Lady Isabella.

"Lord Brandon is like most men", said Mary. "I know that…, but he made me the offer long before my romance with Cesare rekindled. When I first arrived in England, I think King Henry had sent you off to Ludlow with your own court, but it was after the incident at the slope. There, I first caught Lord Brandon's attention, but back then my uncle thought I was too young to be someone's wife. I stayed away from court and that's why you rarely heard of me. I never like to spend my time outside after that incident", said Lady Isabella.

Lord Brandon had married Mary's aunt, also named Mary, Dowager Queen of France without her father's consent, but in the end he saw her happiness and felt happy for her. Maybe Lady Isabella will be too, should Cesare wanted to annul their marriage. Mary knew living at court, no men had said no to infidelity including Lord Brandon, even during his marriage with her aunt till her death when she delivered Henry Brandon to the world. Perhaps this time, Lord Brandon had turned a new leaf.

"Tell no one of this, Mary. I beg of you, for the sake of my children. All they have is me and Alberto and I know he and Lucrezia's marriage also begin to crack. I know not how or why, but please Mary, speak of this to no one. If anything should happen to us…", said Isabella and she stopped her words when Juan entered the pavilion. Mary knew something was wrong and she must know what it is.

Juan walked to his wife with a smile and kissed her. "How are you faring, my lovely wife?", he asked. "Quite well, husband. You?", she asked him back. Before he could answer, little Sophia ran to her father and hugged his leg. "Papa, I miss you!", said the little girl. Juan picked up his daughter and twirled her around before tickling her, which cause the pavilion to be filled with Sophia's loud laughter. Mary smiled at the sight.

That night, after tucking the children in, Mary asked her husband as she brushed her hair without looking at him, "Juan, do you think that there's something wrong between Bella and Cesare? Lately, I always see them separated and Bella is always sad. Is there something wrong?". But there was no answer. She turned around to see him sound asleep. Mary sighed and put the brush down. Then, she climbed to bed.

Once she was sound asleep, Juan crept out of the bed and leapt out through the window. Some days, he felt bad, going to taverns, got drunk and slept with other women when he had sworn to be loyal to her. Alberto knew of this and Juan, who became his old self before meeting Mary, threatened his long and loyal friend. Alberto, being the slightly gullible, agreed to keep his mouth shut. Alberto had considered Mary as a sister and he too felt bad for not telling her anything. Some days, Juan had turned to his old self and he knew that he will be like that even though he tried not to be for Mary's sake.

Juan gave a last glance to the window before running to a tavern nearby, but didn't realize that Leonardo was watching from the roof. He had his suspicions as to where his father had disappeared early morning, giving excuse such as early morning training and now he had his proof, but how to tell his mother without breaking her heart?


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Leonardo sat on the roof top, deep in his thoughts when Alessandro and Antonio arrived. "It's past your bed time, Your Grace", said Alessandro. Here, he is Lord Leonardo Henry Borgia, son to the general of the papal army Juan Borgia and Princess Mary Tudor of England. In England, he is Prince Leonardo Henry Borgia, the first grandson to King Henry VIII and often addressed as either 'Your Grace' or 'Your Highness' at court, Rome or England.

"We are in deep trouble", said Leonardo, "Their marriages are sinking rock bottom and my grandfather in England would be furious if he ever finds out". "Who wouldn't? Your mother is his pearl, his precious jewel. The problem is, how to tell your mother, my mother and his father about what we discovered without getting caught red-handed?", said Alessandro. Leonardo shrugged. They were young boys. Would anyone listen to them here? Of course if they tell, no one would believe. Leonardo knew this is not England. There, everyone listened to him because he was the king's grandson.

"We're far too young to travel on our own. It's not safe", said Antonio. The trio sat and thought for more ideas. "How about your grandfather, Lord Antonio?", asked Leonardo. "He's not due back in a couple more weeks. Writing a letter is out of the question. Micheletto", said Alessandro. "Can we trust Lorenzo?", asked Leonardo. "He's with grandfather", said Antonio. Leonardo gave himself a face palm.

"I fear for what will happen in the future. You two are like my brothers and I don't want any of us to be separated", said Leonardo. "We may be separated in life, Your Grace, but we are brothers, bond in this relationship for as long as we live till the next life", said Antonio. "I hate to break this up, but I think we should go to bed before we get caught", said Alessandro. The boys went back to their rooms respectively.

A few weeks later, Leonardo woke up the next morning a little too early. Sun was about to rise from the horizon and he took the opportunity to enjoy the view. He thought of his mother. What will happen if she found out about his father's late night activity? Should he tell her? Should he write to King Henry? No, it will cause uproar and the possibility of a war. His grandfather is no longer in his prime years and will retire soon with his uncle, Prince Edward as his heir.

Then, Lorenzo came in, as if he knew when the young prince will wake up. "Your Grace, shall we prepare for your day today?", the old servant asked. "Lorenzo, be honest with me…", said Leonardo, tone full of authority, "You do know my father's late night activity, don't you?". Lorenzo bowed his head down and said, "Yes, sire".

"Why didn't you say a word of it to me? Why must I find out on my own?", asked Leonardo. "Your Grace, you must know, I did it to protect you. You haven't seen the darkest part of your father and what you see is only a little bit of it", answered Lorenzo. "What of Uncle Cesare? Don't tell me Aunt Lucrezia is just as same as her brothers", said Leonardo. When Lorenzo bowed his head down in shame, Leonardo knew the answers he seeks. "Alessandro knew his father had turned his back on his mother, but he had no idea who is he with. I want you to find out on all three Borgia siblings with discreet. Your loyalty is important to the House of De Luca and I don't want them to lose someone as loyal as you. Honour and Loyalty – their motto is as important as their pride and I assumed yours as well. They don't have much connection, but the Borgia House and you. I beg you, Lorenzo, for their sakes", said Leonardo. "I will do as you bid, Your Grace. Should anything happen, I will carry our secret to the grave. You have no need to worry. The Borgia House is not only their connection", said Lorenzo, "Now, onto our daily plan. Should it happen to be a sunny day, I would assume Young Masters Antonio and Alessandro would love to ride. Shall you join them, Your Grace?". "As I have as always", said Leonardo. "Very good, Your Grace", said Lorenzo as he began to help Leonardo prepare for his day before Alessandro and Antonio wake up.


	4. Chapter 3

**(To make long story short before I run out of ideas. Sorry -_- Also I'm going to get the Assassin Brotherhood from Assassin Creed for a little crossover xD)**

Chp 3

(Bella's POV)

I married him, thinking that I would be happy, but I was wrong. Like all men, he too was prone to infidelity, even during his time as a cardinal. Never had I expected that his current mistress was his own sister, wife to my cousin – Lucrezia Borgia. When I confronted my dear cousin, Alberto, he knew of her affair from the very beginning. I yelled at him, why he would let his wife and her brother to be together. That would be incest. Alberto said he had let go of his love for Lucrezia when he found out, but as a De Luca, he's bound to be loyal to his wife till death do they part. Sometimes, I wished we never go by that code.

Princess Mary was also facing the same problem – Juan has reverted back to his old self. He had night activities at the tavern almost every day. Princess Mary was devastated. Her son, Prince Leo, my son, Alessandro and Antonio, Alberto's son had tried to convince Alberto to write to King Henry before the House of Borgia disposed of us. The king did reply – he will send a small army to retrieve us and he kept his promise. One night, Alberto left the Borgia manor to welcome Lord Charles Brandon, Ambassador Eustace Chapuys and King Henry himself. The four of them had to move stealthily towards the De Luca Manor, where they hid.

The next day, Alberto had disappeared and had me, my children and his children, including Princess Mary and her children moved to the De Luca Manor. When he reappeared a little after midnight, he brought back two men dressed in white with hoods, which I immediately knew – the Brotherhood Assassins, one of the enemies to the House of Borgia. I recognized one of them – Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I met him when my parents were alive and we were living in Florence back then. What I heard was Ezio's father and brothers were executed and Ezio had managed to escape with his mother and sister. The other Assassin was Mario, Ezio's uncle.

That night, the Assassins revealed that they overheard of the Borgia dinner, the one without any of the De Luca present that they planned to execute all of the remaining De Luca. It started with Alberto's father, Lord Antonio De Luca, who began to suspect the murder of my parents' death when he saw a glimpse of my father's seal in Rodrigo's office. He needed to be sure, so he snuck in earlier and his suspicion was confirmed – the seal was my father's. He rummaged through the shelf books when he found a hidden stack of letters, corresponds about the plot to kill Lord Alessio and Lady Marianna De Luca. Reason – my father was trying to uncover their corruption in the Vatican court. According to the letter correspond, I was supposed to die as well, but on that day, I had flu and my father left me in my uncle's care. But what does the Assassins had to do with us?

Alberto revealed that a few years ago, he happened to pass by Florence in disguise and saw the cruelty of the Papal army. He was the one who helped Ezio and his mother and sister to elude themselves from Juan and the Papal army. Now, Ezio is returning the favour by helping us to escape from Rome. Alberto is not as gullible as anyone thought he is. He knew when to find leverage in a…, not so cruel way. The next morning, Juan and the Papal army had come to arrest us. Luckily, Lord Brandon, Ambassador Chapuys, King Henry and the children managed to escape with the help of Ezio and Mario. Princess Mary was confined to her quarters, while us – the De Luca were stripped of our titles and were sent to prison. Our butler, Lorenzo resisted and tried to distract the army so we could escape, but he was gunned down in cold-blood.

I sat there, staring at the wall while holding my growing belly. How could Cesare do this to me? He had sworn to protect me and to make me happy. I guess those promises meant nothing now. People change. They can't torture me for I am with child. Every day, I could hear my uncle and my cousin writhed in pain for being tortured. We were imprisoned there for a week or so, before Cesare came down to read out prayers for the criminals before their death sentences. Then, he forced me to sign a paper – he was going to annul our marriage. I signed and threw the paper at his face. I looked at him but he showed me no mercy and I knew there was nothing left in his heart for me or my love for him. Then, I saw Lucrezia holding a piece of paper and told Alberto to sign it as well. I guessed that was it for Alberto and her.

We were brought outside. People threw insults and food at us. I could only manage to walk straight. I only hope that they have rescued Princess Mary and brought her and the children safely out of Rome. I don't mind if I have to die, but at least let the children live. They're innocent. We were forced to kneel in front of the crowd as our so-called crimes were read out. I looked at Alberto, face scarred from the tortures he received for my behalf and he gave me an apologetic smile. As Lord Antonio prepared himself to be executed, the executioner was shot with a fiery arrow. The Brotherhood came for us. They created a few mild explosions to cause some havoc and rescued us. Some fought the soldiers, but everyone including us managed to escape alive. They took us to their hideout and I was reunited with my children.

That night, we boarded a ship heading towards England. I thanked Ezio and Mario for their help and Ezio told Alberto that their debt has been paid. He thanked them and we left Rome for good.

(Princess Mary's POV)

Alberto had my children and I brought to the De Luca manor. When I arrived there, I was greeted by familiar face. My father was there. The first thing I did was, ran towards him and hugged him. I cried in his arms, saying that I didn't know Juan would revert back to his old self. "Love makes us blind, my dear", was all he said to comfort me.

That night, after tucking the children, everyone sat down to figure out a strategy. Alberto brought two people who Bella had told me that they are from the Assassin Brotherhood, one of the enemies of the House of Borgia. They planned to sneak us out tomorrow in broad daylight. I guessed it's their way to challenge the House of Borgia, but the next morning Juan came to arrest the De Luca. The two Brotherhood members managed to elude with father, Ambassador Chapuys, Lord Brandon and the children. Lorenzo tried to distract them, but he was murder in cold blood.

Juan dragged me back and locked me in our room. I screamed and threw insults that I never thought I would say. I was the descendant of Isabella of Castile; of course I'll put up a fight. After what it seemed hours, Juan returned and we had a row. I angrily pointed out that he promised to be faithful but broke the promise and lost my trust when he reverted back to his old self. We fought and he gave up when I asked him to divorce me.

He looked as if he had stopped breathing. "Please, Mary, you can ask me anything and I'll do all in my power to make your wish come true. Anything, but that, I can't do that, Mary. I love you", he said. He wanted to embrace me, but I backed away. I couldn't let him touch me again, not after those nights he spent in the tavern. He understood the signal and left, locking the door. I paced around my room, but ended up being frustrated. I simply lied down and went to sleep, only later, one of the Brotherhood members, Ezio I think, woke me up and told me that he came to rescue me.

Before leaving, I took off my wedding ring – the promise ring that Juan once gave me. The ring meant nothing more than memories to me – memories I couldn't keep. Ezio brought me to a secret hideout. Leo and Sophia ran and hugged me. Father said tomorrow, after the Brotherhood rescue the De Luca, only then we will leave. I couldn't imagine the tortures they have to endure for the crimes that they didn't commit.

I heard the Brotherhood brought explosives with them as they rescued the De Luca. As much as I hate Juan, I hope he's alright. I was so happy to see Bella and Alberto reunited with their children. The children couldn't sleep, knowing that something bad will happen to their family. I was really worried, but now I can rest my worries. That night, we moved quietly to the edge of the harbor and a ship was already waiting for us. I thank Ezio and the Brotherhood for all their efforts. Father said England will be forever in debt with them. We made our way to England that night. Forgive me Juan. I love you, but this is for the best.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Two weeks they travelled from Rome to England. When they arrived, they were greeted by Queen Jane, Crown Prince Edward, Princess Elizabeth and the two youngest of King Henry and Queen Jane's children, Prince Henry IX and Princess Victoria. When King Henry descended from the ship, the queen ran and hugged her king, worried he might not returned alive and the crown prince had to succeed him at an early age. Unfortunately for the De Luca, Lord Antonio was too weak from his torture and had died a day before their arrival. As soon as they arrived and after being welcomed, a funeral was prepared for Lord Antonio.

That night, after Alessandro spent his evening in the snow, he sat down because King Henry needed to know what had happened. He gave the boy a blanket and they both sat down with Queen Jane, Princess Mary, his mother Bella, Ambassador Chapuys, Lord Brandon and Master Cromwell present. The boy told everything he knew.

"The Borgias had gone mad!", said Lord Brandon. "They preached, yet they commit the sins", Master Cromwell. "No doubt that we must prepare for a sudden attack from Rome", said King Henry. "I doubt that, Your Majesty. England is a vast country compare to Rome and we have more advanced weaponry compare to them. Logically, I don't think they will plan an attack", said Ambassador Chapuys. "Nonetheless, we must prepare. We must give them protection", said King Henry.

Lord Brandon approached Bella and said, "Can you still consider my offer that I made when you were in England?". "What offer is that, Charles?", asked King Henry. "I made an offer of marriage after your sister's death. Perhaps, I can give her and the children protection by giving them my name", said Lord Brandon. "What about Alberto?", asked Princess Mary. "I have discussed with Edward and Thomas and we have agreed to give Alberto and his children the Seymour name as a protection. We will give him a title and let him retire at our country estate", said Queen Jane. "Thank you, Your Majesty. That is very kind of you", said Bella.

"Perhaps you should agree to accept Lord Brandon's offer", said Master Cromwell. Bella thought for a moment. She had loved Cesare, but he betrayed her. Should she accept Lord Brandon's offer when he himself has the reputation as a womanizer? "Let us give her a day or two to think about", said King Henry. "No, I will accept the offer", said Bella. "We must also change the children's names", said Master Cromwell. "We have considered given Alberto the identity of Lord Albert Seymour, 2nd Duke as Somerset. He will run everything at the estate", said Queen Jane, "As for his children, Antonio will became Anthony and Bianca will be Beth".

"And Bella's children?", asked Princess Mary. "I've considered this, Alessandro will become Alexander and Alessia will become Alice. That is if Bella accept my idea", said Lord Brandon. Bella looked at Alessandro and the boy nodded. It was for greater good. Bella turned her attention to Lord Brandon and nodded in agreement. "Good, we will leave at first light and next week, we will hold our wedding", said Lord Brandon. "Or you can just marry her tomorrow", said Ambassador Chapuys. "Bella?", Lord Brandon called out. "Ambassador Chapuys is right", said Bella. "That settles then. Charles will take Bella and her children to Suffolk while Edward and Thomas can move Antonio and his children to the Seymour estate in the country. From now on, they must go by their English names. Mary and her children can take up residence in Ludlow as she had before", said King Henry.

(The next day)

Bella was married in a very private ceremony and she was given the title as Duchess of Suffolk. Soon after, Lord Brandon, Bella, Alessandro and Alessia departed from Whitehall to Suffolk while Thomas Seymour escorted Alberto and his children to the Seymour Manor. Bella, once arrived were greeted by Lord Brandon's children with his previous wife, the Dowager Queen of France Mary Tudor – Frances, Eleanor and the toddler Henry Brandon. The children were already addressing Bella as their 'Mama', which caught Bella by surprise. Lord Brandon had prepared them for Bella and her children's arrival.

The next thing she knew was, Frances and Eleanor pulled Alessia's hand and asked her to play with them. Alessia looked at her mother and Bella smiled. Alessia brought them to the back garden and they played while Alessandro stood at the side to watch over his new siblings played with his twin sister. Meanwhile, Lord Brandon was giving Bella a tour. "If you are ready, perhaps then we can share a room", said Lord Brandon. "The children have already addressed me as their 'Mama'. I think they expect us to share a room", said Bella. "Very well then, my dear. When will you enter your confinement?", asked Lord Brandon. "Three…, four months maybe?", said Bella. "Rest, Bella. It's been a long week for you", he said and gave me a kiss at the forehead. He left her to attend to the children.

Bella landed herself on the bed and soon fall into a deep sleep. Later, she woke up and found herself in her shift. Perhaps Lord Brandon had removed her dress with care, not to wake her up. It was late. Lord Brandon was next to her, sleeping soundly. She really hoped that he will not disappoint her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

(13 years later)

Bella got up and stretched her arms. She was getting better from her flu. A year ago, she gave birth to Jane, the youngest of six children of Lord Charles and Lady Isabella Brandon and youngest of her 12 siblings. Eleanor and Frances became ladies-in-waiting for Princess Elizabeth. Lord Henry Brandon or Hal became the next in line as Duke of Suffolk, now in the army with his step-brother, Alessandro or now known as Lord Alexander Brandon, who is the best strategist in King Henry's army. Alexander's twin, Alessia or Lady Alice Brandon became lady-in-waiting for Princess Sophia while Catherina or Catherine, youngest of Bella and Cesare's offspring, became lady-in-waiting for Princess Victoria. After Catherine, Bella had two miscarriages; then there were Anthony, twins Francis and Margaret, Charles II, Cecilia and little Jane.

Alberto, now Lord Albert Seymour, youngest brother to Queen Jane and both Lord Thomas and Lord Edward Seymour worked the estate and helped to increase England's finance through the plantation and its harvests. A few years, after the Rome incident, Albert married Lady Katherine Howard. At first, Princess Mary resented her because the fact that she was raised without rules and overly socialize. She wasn't loyal to Albert at first, until Princess Mary confronted her and told her of Albert's story when he was in Rome – how his wife betrayed him for her brother, how she abandoned the children, etc. Katherine or now, Albert like to call her Kat, is as loyal to Albert as Bella to Charles. The children – Antonio, now Lord Anthony Seymour was a fearless soldier as his father once was. Albert may be scarred, but it didn't matter to Kat or to his children. Bianca, now Lady Beth Brandon married Hal and have a daughter named Lucille and a newborn son, named Charles Brandon III. As for Albert and Kat, they have four children – Henry, Hannah, Louise and Camellia. Albert preferred to reside at the estate rather than at court and only come to court if it is really important.

Princess Mary, on the other hand, although still married to Juan; she remained loyal and kept a low profile at Ludlow. Her children – Prince Leo became a favourite in court next to his uncles and a well-known soldier, fighting at many battles alongside his sworn brothers Hal, Alexander and Anthony. As for Princess Sophia, she grew up to be a graceful princess, mastering in many languages, embroidery and many more. Princess Mary missed her husband, but she can't seem to forgive him for what he had done and when he betrayed her loyalty.

Bella got up and the maid, Elise, helped her put on her dress and combed and tied her hair. Jane was asleep, so she went outside to find Cecilia had her hands on her eyes as she counted while Anthony, Francis, Margaret and Charles II were running to hide. Margaret decided to hide under her mother's skirt after Bella sat down at a nearby bench while Anthony climbed a tree and Francis and Charles II hid in a bush. "Ready or not, here I come!", said Cecilia with her childish voice. She scanned the area, but only found her mother. She ran towards her and gave Bella a hug.

"Mama, I hope you feel better", said Cecilia. "Well, I feel a lot better after getting up the bed and see my children", said Bella. "Good, then I can persuade Tony to write to papa saying that you're alright now", said Cecilia, "But I must find him first. Did you see him, mama?". Bella smiled and shrugged. Cecilia frowned and thought for a moment before running to a tree. "Found you! Now come down and write a letter papa! Mama is feeling better now", said Cecilia. Anthony immediately came down and ran to his mother. "Are you sure you're well enough, mama?", asked Anthony. Bella chuckled and caressed her son's cheek. "I'm fine, my dear. Besides, if I'm capable to walk on my own without Elise helping me, then I'm perfectly fine", said Bella. "Shall I write to papa, then?", asked Anthony and Bella nodded.

Before the young lad can head to the study room, the housekeeper, Mrs. Hudson, came in saying Hal and Alexander were wondering if she's well enough to receive visitors. Bella told her to send them to the backyards. Hal and Alexander appeared in their usual court outfits, both looking very dashing. Hal was looking more and more like Charles, but Alexander's face and hair was more to Cesare, except his eyes. They were from Bella. Alexander often kept his hair short. He hates it when he looked in the mirror and saw the spit image of his father. "It's like he's looking at me every day and tortures me from within", said Alexander once.

"We bring ill news, mama", said Hal. "What ill news? Has something happened at court?", asked Bella. When the rest of the children heard the word 'news', all of them sprang from their hideout and ran towards their older brothers. "Is papa alright?", asked Margaret. "Papa is fine, but what we want to discuss is for grown-ups only", said Alexander. "No fair", Margaret mumbled as she crossed her arms. Alexander chuckled and hugged his sister and the rest hugged him to before they followed Mrs. Hudson inside. "Shall we, mama?", asked Hal. The trio headed towards the study room.

Bella sat at Charles's desk and felt the armrest beneath her touch. She missed Charles. She loved him – he was 10 times better than Cesare and he made the effort to get to know her children with Cesare and bond with them. "What matter are we discussing?", asked Bella as Hal and Alexander took their seats in front of her. The boys didn't say a word, merely handing a letter with the seal broken to her. She unfolded the letter and read it. She frowned when she finished reading it. The Borgias' wanted to come to England for a delegation visit.

"A delegation visit? I don't understand", said Bella. "They want to…, repair the relationship between England and Rome", said Alexander. "What did the king say about this?", asked Bella. "What he said? He was pissed about it. After what happened in Rome and the general betraying Princess Mary's trust, I doubt the king agrees, but he eventually agreed", said Hal. Bella looked at her sons with confusion. "Alexander proposed while their reason was political, our reason accepting it was for payback", said Hal. Bella looked at Alexander. "Mama, they deserved it. At least, make _him _jealous", said Alexander, him referring to Cesare.

Hal, Frances and Eleanor knew of Bella's past. "I'm glad papa married you and I'm glad you're happy with us", said Frances once, before she and Eleanor went to serve Princess Elizabeth. "You know I'm not that kind of woman to do so, but the idea does sound appealing. What did your father said about it?", asked Bella. "He was very enthusiastic about it", said Hal, "He misses you". Bella wanted to go and see Charles, but she wondered, should she leave Jane or take Jane with her to court? "Get a nursemaid and come to court. It's not like Mrs. Hudson can't take care of six children. She has Elise and Mrs. Bromfield the governess is here. What more to worry? I mean, Lucille and little Charles is with us at court", said Alexander. "How is Beth, by the way?", asked Bella.

"She couldn't be healthier as ever. She's already strong enough to be up and about and showed off our son to the whole court. King Henry said 'the future Duke of Suffolk after his father and grandfather'", said Hal. Bella gave out a heartedly laugh. "Oh well, we will leave tomorrow. I need to go to tell Mrs. Hudson to find a nursemaid for Jane", said Bella. She got up and left the study to find Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen. Bella left instructions for Mrs. Hudson before going to her room to pack. The next day at first light, Bella left Suffolk for Whitehall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Bella arrived and her arrival was announced at the main hall. Before running to her husband's waiting arms, she bowed down to the king and queen. "How do you fare, Lady Brandon? We heard you were ill", asked King Henry. "Fear not, Your Majesty. I feel a lot better now", said Bella. "Then, Charles can rest assure instead of being a worried sick puppy", Lord Thomas teased. Bella walked towards Charles and he pulled her in an embrace.

Once he let her go, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead; then felt the temperature at her neck. Bella chuckled and said, "Husband, I'm quite alright. No need to worry". Charles gave her a kiss and said, "I'm your husband and I should be worried". "Go and greet your sons, old man", said Bella. "She's right, Charles. You're neglecting your heirs of Suffolk", said King Henry. Charles laughed and went to hug his two sons. He cupped their faces and kissed their foreheads. He can't be more proud, even though Alexander was not his real son.

"Bella, did they relay to you what Alexander has planned?", asked Queen Jane. Bella nodded and said, "I'm quite agreeing to it if Charles is still up for some mischief". "Just like old time, eh Charles?", said King Henry. Charles smiled and said, "Just like old time". After lunch, Charles and the council were dismissed earlier because the king promised his queen for a riding. Charles took the opportunity to take Bella to their room at the court. Immediately after the door was locked, Charles locked his lips to Bella and carried her to bed.

(Meanwhile)

Hal met up with Beth and their children Lucille and Charles III, who were sleeping at their room. "I heard", said Beth. "You know I will never let anything happen to you, Charles and Lucille or any of our family members", said Hal. "I don't remember her…, my real mother. Papa and Tony won't speak of her and I can assume why. I can feel what they have done to papa, Tony, Aunt Bella, Alexander and Alice. I was too young to understand and Catherine wasn't even born yet, but I feel the pain of what they have done, Hal", said Beth.

"I understand", he said as he said beside her, "You know I love you. I love Alexander as a brother even though he's not my real brother. I love Alice and Catherine and Anthony. We grew up together and I get to know you and I fell in love with you. I swore to protect you in the eyes of God with the royal and our family as witness and I intend to keep that". Beth kissed Hal and said, "I know…. Have you informed my father of your brother's plan?". "Anthony is on his way to Sudeley to inform him", said Hal.

(Somewhere else)

Anthony rode faster and he arrived at his home within ¾ of a day. He greeted the housekeeper and met up with his parents and siblings as they were about to have dinner. "Anthony!", Katherine greeted her son with a warm hug, "You're just in time for dinner. I happen to make your favourite dish – mash potato and roasted chicken!". After Princess Mary told Katherine of Albert's past in Rome, she became a very loyal and attentive wife; not to mention a hands-on mother. She helped around the house, especially in preparing meals for her family.

His siblings also ran to hug him, including the toddler Camellia, who had just learnt how to run. "I miss everyone and I happen to be hungry after the long hours of riding, but I wish to speak to you and papa after dinner", said Anthony. "Of course, but first we must eat before it gets cold", said Albert. They ate and after dinner, the young ones were brought to their rooms to be prepared for bed as their parents and older brother had a discussion at the study room.

Anthony relay in what Alexander has planned earlier. "That sounds like a great idea", said Katherine. "Kat, please don't", said Albert. "Don't what? Look what she's done to you and our children!", said Katherine. No matter what, Anthony and Beth will always be her children even though it was not her that gave birth to them. Katherine knelt in front of her husband and pleaded. "I know it's hard, but it's important. You have a duty to your king. Come and celebrate, we can eat, dance, greet the royal family and other important people then we can go home", said Katherine.

Albert knew she was right, though he knew her purpose was to make Lucrezia jealous, but nonetheless, he has a duty to perform to his king. "Alright, we will move out at first light", said Albert, "But tell the king, I will not be out until the delegation dinner". "As you wish, papa", said Anthony. Anthony slept in his old room. Midnight arrived and Katherine woke up in an empty bed. She scanned the room, but Albert was not there. She put on her robes and went to look for her husband and found him at the back yard, digging a hole in his shift. That's where Albert buried a chest that contained his sword and armor from his younger years in Rome.

She went outside and Albert had pulled the chest up. "What are you doing?", her question startled her husband. "I think I need these", said Albert as he carried the chest to their room. Katherine locked the door and followed her husband to their room. Albert placed the chest at the foot of the bed. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in water. He removed the excess water and began wiping his armor, which has the Borgia symbol and he stopped, staring at it.

Katherine hugged him from behind. "I've known Juan all my life. I was gullible back then, but after Lucrezia betrayed me and abandoning my children for her own brother, I changed…, drastically. I sought help from people who I was taught that they are enemies. I lend them a hand and in return, they saved me from death. Juan and Cesare were like brothers to me, just as how Thomas and Edward are now. The difference is that Thomas and Edward helped me while the Borgias betrayed me…, abandoning me just to cover their crimes. Then, I met you and I can feel the light shining at me through my darkest hour", said Albert. Katherine grabbed the armor and placed it back in the chest. Then, she turned to her husband and gave him a kiss and a hug.

She walked to the table and grabbed his armor that has the sigil of roses – the symbol of the Tudor. Katherine handed the armor to her husband and said, "This is your armor now. You are no longer Captain Alberto Dante De Luca; you are Lord Albert Seymour, a well renown general and a fearless soldier and favourite brother to your older sibling, Thomas, Edward and Queen Jane. I'm Katherine Seymour, your wife and mother to your children, even when Anthony and Beth didn't come from me, but they are **MY** children nonetheless. As a mother, I intend to protect my children like how a lioness protects its cubs. As a wife, I intend to show that bitch how a wife should be. Besides, Lucille and Charles are at court and they are **MY **grandchildren and I'm their grandmother, a young one though. Anyone comes near them, I will show them not to mess with me", said Katherine. Her cousin was the late Anne Boleyn, mother to Princess Elizabeth, but she was not like Anne. When she meant by protecting her love ones, she really meant it.

Albert kissed her and held her in his arms. "I love you, Kat. Thank you for everything", said Albert. "I love you too and you're welcome. Now, I'm cold. You can continue to hug me in bed", said Katherine and dragged her husband, who was grinning like a loon to the bed. The next day, when dawn arrived, Albert, Katherine and Anthony bid farewell to the children and leave for Whitehall.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7

When the delegation arrived, King Henry stood with his wife, Queen Jane and all of his children, except Princess Mary, who was expect to arrive from Ludlow today at night. Behind them was Prince Leo, Hal, Alexander and Anthony sat on their horses with full armors and swords at their sides. Princess Sophia, Frances, Eleanor, Catherine, Alice, Bella, Albert, Katherine and Beth decided to stay at Whitehall to wait for Princess Mary. Charles was behind the boys with the Seymour brothers and Master Cromwell.

A few hours ago, the commotion erupted at the Brandon's quarter at Whitehall. Alexander refused to come out from his room. When he finally let Charles and Bella in, he was shirtless and holding a scissor. "I don't want to go out, looking like him", said Alexander. His hair had grown and Bella knew he was the spit image of Cesare. Then, Hal came in with a shaver and Hal and Charles cut Alexander's hair to a buzzcut, like how Charles did during his younger years. "There, now you don't have to worry about combing your hair", said Charles, teasingly. Alexander felt better when Charles made his jokes.

Cesare descended down followed by a weary-looking Juan and Lucrezia. They greeted with simple words and the Borgias headed towards the carriage that was prepared for them. As they walked, Juan noticed Leo, who held his head up high, pretending not to notice his father. Cesare looked at Alexander and he thought the man seemed familiar until he saw Charles. He glared at him and Charles glared back. "Steady, Lord Brandon", Lord Thomas whispered. "Think of your wife and children. Think of our plan", said Lord Edward.

Lucrezia, on the other hand, noticed Anthony and as a mother, she knew who he was but pretended to be oblivious. They arrived to Whitehall just in time for luncheon. After that, Lucrezia went to rest while the men had their meeting. Lucrezia was allowed to roam with guards. While she was doing that, Beth stayed in her room with her children, although Lucille begged her to go out since it's a sunny day. "I'm sorry my dear. We have visitors, but your papa doesn't trust them. I ask you to trust your papa because he wants us safe", said Beth.

That night, the plan was set. After all guests for the dinners have arrived and seated, King Henry was announced in with Queen Jane. After them were Crown Prince Edward, Prince Henry IX, Princess Victoria, Princess Mary and Princess Elizabeth. Juan saw her; Princess Mary's eyes were empty although her smile to her father and step-mother was sweet. Then, Prince Leo and Princess Sophia were announced and they walked in together. The children of the king and queen were seated on the king's right hand side, while Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, Prince Leo and Princess Sophia sat on the king's left hand side.

After them, the Brandons and Seymours were announced in. Charles held Bella's hand secured in his arm as they walked in and greeted King Henry and Queen Jane. Then, Lord Thomas and Lord Edward paid their respect, followed by Alexander, Catherine, Alice, Frances, Eleanor, Hal and Beth, her hand rest securely at Hal's arm as her husband glared at the Borgias, noting that he will protect his wife and family and not to mess with them. Finally, Albert came in, arms linked proudly with his wife, Lady Katherine Seymour. Katherine locked eyes with Lucrezia and her lips formed a smug, saying that Albert is now hers and only hers.

(Cesare's POV)

I arrived at England, only to find that one of the people who welcomed me was Bella's former suitor, Lord Charles Brandon. I have to calm down for the sake of this visit. I wonder where Bella was. Speaking of her, the man on the horse with the buzz cut hair looked very familiar, but who cares? After the meeting, I went straight to my room at my quarter to rest.

The dinner was torturous. Bella was alive, of course. She had escaped during her trial and execution. She was announced as 'Lady Isabella Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk'. She married him…, and she seemed happy. Everything seemed clear now – the man on the horse earlier and the princesses' ladies-in-waiting that resembled Bella were my children. They laughed as they ate. Why do I feel such jealousy when I no longer feel anything for her? But then, the jealousy grew when the king praised 'Alexander' for his ideas in their recent battle at France and that man…, Lord Charles Brandon called my son his. I gripped my goblet hard only when Lucrezia placed her arm on mine.

Then, it was the dance. Lord Brandon danced with her. Well, obviously, she's now his wife. I don't have the mood to dance, but all I want to do now is to punch Lord Brandon for kissing her. Why do I still have feelings for her?

(Lucrezia's POV)

As I arrived, I saw my son on a horse behind the king, but for the sake of this visit, I pretended to not know him, although he…, I think pretended to not noticed me. After arriving and luncheon, I went to rest, but that night was killing me. They announced _him _as Lord Albert Seymour and he has a wife, who gave me a smug as 'Albert' held her hand and walked proudly. I bet she was not loyal to him. He, as we all know, is gullible. Even I got away with my infidelity with Cesare. My daughter was married too and her husband shot us a warning glare.

Then, it was the dance. That woman…, his new wife locked eyes on me. She thinks she can make me jealous, then it's not working, but then again, I felt so sad that he didn't notice me, so did my children. If I no longer love them, why do I still have a feeling for them?


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Charles and Bella were laughing when they landed on their bed. "I can't believe you purposely kiss me like that", said Bella. "It's not like we never done it in public", said Charles. Bella placed one arm across his chest while the other arm underneath her head. "Thank you, Charles", said Bella. Charles shifted his position and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you? Why, dearest wife?", asked Charles. "You give me something he didn't – trust. I trust him, but he broke it. You love me and my children. You treat them as if they're yours. It's something Cesare lack in", said Bella. Charles kissed Bella and said, "You're welcome". They fell into deep slumber in each other's arms.

(Meanwhile)

"Mama?", Princess Mary heard her daughter, Princess Sophia who was by the door. "Yes, my dear? Why aren't you in bed yet?", asked Princess Mary. "I couldn't sleep…, not after today's event", said Princess Sophia as she sat down at the foot of the bed. Princess Mary sighed and stopped brushing her hair. Juan was there, but at some point the people of the court, prevented him from approaching her and her children. "Mama, are you alright?", asked Princess Sophia.

Princess Mary smiled, but she'd be lying if she said she's alright. "Do you ever miss him, mama?", asked Princess Sophia, again. "I have, sometimes, but what he did broke my heart and my trust", said Princess Mary. "Do you still love him?", asked Princess Sophia. "I don't know, Sophia. I honestly don't know", said Princess Mary. Princess Sophia sighed and walked to her mother. She gave her mother a kiss and said, "Sleep well, mama. Don't think too much". She left and Princess Mary went to bed, thinking of Juan.

(The next day – at the Brandon's quarter)

Charles woke up to peace and quiet. Back at Suffolk Manor, every morning he would wake to the sound of his six youngest children running around, making a fuss to the servants. Here at court, there was none of that and he missed them. When this was over, he will return to Suffolk and let Hal and Alexander to take over at court. He's been grooming them ever since they're old enough to be involved with the court affairs.

Bella was still asleep. Charles left the bed, slowly because he didn't want to wake her up. He wrapped his robes around him and walked out to the living room. The servants were dismissed, only a man in brown, priest-like robes waiting for him at the table. "Who are you?", asked Charles. Luckily, next to him was a spear he could use. "No need for the spear, Lord Brandon. I won't be long", said the man, "My name is Micheletto". Charles remembered Alexander did mention him once – Cesare's lapdog.

"You're Cesare's loyal dog, aren't you?", said Charles. Micheletto eyed the bedroom door. "Don't even think about it", another voice startled them; it was Alexander, aiming a rifle at Micheletto. "Alessandro, you've grown", said Micheletto. "My name is Alexander Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk and strategist in King Henry's army", said Alexander. "No, you're name is Alessandro Borgia, son to Cesare Borgia", said Micheletto. "He's not my father. My father wouldn't exile me for something I didn't do", said Alexander, "Say whatever you want to say and leave or I'll have the entire army beat the shit out of you".

Micheletto tossed a folded note to Charles and left. Alexander didn't release his aim until Micheletto disappeared from his view at the hall outside. Quickly, Alexander locked the door. "Don't be intimidate by what he says", said Charles. "I'll try. What does the note says?", said Alexander. Charles broke the seal and read the note. "It says that Cesare wants to meet your mother alone tonight at his quarter", said Charles. "You're not going to let her go, right?", asked Alexander. "Of course not, the king will want to hear this", said Charles.

"Hear what?", said Bella, groggily. Charles looked at Alexander, who shrugged with a panic face. Charles didn't want to tell her, but he promised that there will be no secrets between them. "I'll tell you later, alright? It's a matter we must discuss with the king", said Charles. Bella nodded and went back into the room. "Alert your brother and cousins. Tell Hal if Lucille wants to go out for a walk, talk a guard with them. We have to be on our guards", said Charles. Alexander nodded and left to execute the order.

Charles went in to find Bella washing her face. He sat down and watched her every move. Why would Cesare want to speak to her after all these years? A closure? He had his chance before, but why now? Bella saw Charles staring at her. "Charles, are you alright?", asked Bella. Charles shook his head and covered his face with his hands as he sighed. Bella went over to him and sat on his lap. "What's wrong? Why did Alexander had his rifle with him?", said Bella.

"To be honest, I rather lie to protect you, but since I made a promise, then I shall be honest", said Charles, "Micheletto was here. Alexander was probably just come back from a shooting practice, which I thank god, and he saw Micheletto when he walked in and quickly aimed the rifle". "Why is Micheletto here?", asked Bella. Charles handed her the note and she read it. Bella frowned. "This is absurb", she said. "We have to tell the king", said Charles. "Not over meals. You keep it and let him know when you two are alone or at least without any Borgia posse around", said Bella. She got up and get dressed. Charles too got up and dressed before the two of them head out for breakfast.

When they arrived, Bella eyed Cesare and saw him looking at her – the look when he was protecting her from harm. Bella was confused. What on earth is wrong with him? Charles's grip on her hand was tighter than usual. The king arrives with his queen and children and they had breakfast. Cesare's eyes never left Bella and King Henry noticed this. "Charles, either you tell him to stop giving Bella discomfort or I'll gauge his eyes out and feed them to the horses", said King Henry. "Majesty, I need to speak to you in the matter of urgency", Charles whispered. "After lunch, at my chamber then", King Henry whispered back. "Grandpa?", Charles's attention was diverted to his granddaughter, Lucille, calling out his name.

"Yes, my dear?", said Charles. "You promise me a horse riding lesson after breakfast, remember?", said Lucille. The table chuckled and Charles said, "Sure, why not? But, you must finish everything on the plate". Lucille gave a wide grin before continuing to eat. "When will I have more grandchildren?", asked King Henry to his children. Princess Mary was out of the question as she was still bound to Juan. Crown Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth were eligible enough, but after what happened, King Henry was cautious in choosing suitors for his children. "Perhaps, it's time to marry Edward and Elizabeth, don't you think sire?", said Queen Jane. "Yes, my dear, you are quite right, but you know how picky I am", said King Henry. Crown Prince Edward gave a sigh of relief. "Grandfather?", Princess Sophia called out to the king. "Yes, Sophia?", said King Henry. "I was wondering if…, I could go for horse ride with Alexander, just around the palace", said Princess Sophia. "You may go, my dear, as long as he is with you all the time", said King Henry. Princess Sophia smiled and her smile reminded King Henry of a happier Princess Mary.

After breakfast, Charles brought Bella and Lucille for a horse riding lesson. Princess Sophia and Alexander went on for a private horse ride. The king knew of his granddaughter and Alexander's love letter corresponds. King Henry warned Alexander what will happen if he breaks Princess Sophia's heart and Alexander fully understood the consequences, although from behind Prince Leo and Anthony were close behind.

Meanwhile, Hal and Beth were having their morning walk with a sleeping Charles III in tow. "He looks a lot like you, more to the Brandon's side", said Beth. "Is it a good thing?", asked Hal. "Of course it is, Your Grace. I prefer if our children are more to your side of the family than mine", said Beth. Then, they encountered Lucrezia and her guards. Hal pulled Beth behind him. Lucrezia saw Beth, who resembled Lucrezia, but had Albert's brown locks. "Hello", said Lucrezia. She was there as if she knew they would be here. "What do you want?", asked Hal.

"I just want to see the baby. I do adore children", said Lucrezia. Hal snorted and said, "Over my dead body". "Is that a way to talk to your in-laws?", said Lucrezia as she took a step forward, but stopped when a gun was fired and missed her face by merely an inch. Lucrezia saw a man behind Hal and Beth a few feet. It was Albert. "Hal, would you escort Beth inside? It seems like it's going to rain soon", said Albert. Hal nudged Beth and the two of them disappeared back into the palace.

"What are you trying to do, Lucrezia?", asked Albert. "I just want to see my grandson, Alberto", said Lucrezia. Albert snorted and said, "**YOUR** grandson? Last I check, you were publically declaring **MY** children is not yours, but someone else's and here you stand claiming Charles to be your grandson?!". "Besides, since you won't admit, then that is your lost. They are **MY** children", said Katherine, who stepped out from behind of Albert. "She looks nothing like you!", said Lucrezia. "So? She's my daughter and I'm her mama. You had your chance before and you wasted it with your brother! Shame on you, bitch!", yelled Katherine in anger.

"I wasn't perfect and neither are you", said Lucrezia. Albert backed away; he knew Katherine is a strong woman. As they said – hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. "I admit it. I'm not perfect. I wasn't loyal at first…, until Princess Mary told me of what you are – abandoning my little Anthony and Beth, having an affair with your own brother and other men, I realized I can do better. The reason Albert married was that the children need a mother and since you stepped out, I decided to fill in the role. Anthony prefers me, so as Beth. I hope you rot in hell", said Katherine. She grabbed Albert's hand and said, "Come, husband. We can benefit our time better than speaking to this…, devil". "Lead the way, my wife", said Albert. The two left, leaving Lucrezia with her mixed anger and sadness feeling.


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Princess Mary was sitting at the fountain and enjoying the afternoon breeze when Juan came. Lady Salisbury stood in his way, but Princess Mary knew eventually they have to speak. "It's alright, Lady Salisbury. Let him pass", said Princess Mary. "But, Your Highness, the king has given me orders", said Lady Salisbury. "It's alright, if my father asks, then I will answer him myself", said Princess Mary. Lady Salisbury bowed and walked a few feet away.

Juan stood in front of her and they were in an awkward silent. "You look lovely", said Juan. Princess Mary was wearing a red dress with gold trimmings, styled to the fashion of the Tudor court – but the colour represented the colour of Borgia. "Thank you, my lord", said Princess Mary; her eyes avoided meeting his. "Mary, please, don't ignore me", said Juan with anguish. "Ironic, isn't it, that I'm ignoring you?", said Princess Mary. "Mary, I know I've wronged you in so many ways. You gave me your trust and I broke it. I'm sorry. I miss you", said Juan.

Princess Mary stood up and ready to leave, but Juan grabbed her by her wrists. "By law, you are still my wife", said Juan. "And what will you do? I've been loyal to you for all this year and I thought you are loyal to me as well, not sneaking out every night to go to the tavern to satisfy your needs. What am I to you all this time? Even though I don't live with you, I'm always loyal, but you? Were you honest and loyal to me as I have to you?", said Princess Mary. "Mary, give me another chance, please?", said Juan.

Princess Mary ripped her hand from his grip. "Lady Salisbury, I think I like to go inside. I have a sudden headache", said Princess Mary. Princess Mary walked back towards the palace with Lady Salisbury trailing behind her. Juan didn't follow; he knew she needed time and space. Princess Mary confined herself in her quarters. She took off her crown and dress, leaving her in her shift as she landed on the bed and cried.

(That night)

Princess Mary was absent from dinner. King Henry asked Lady Salisbury and Princess Mary's lady-in-waiting/governess said that Princess Mary has been confining herself all day and refused to admit anyone in. King Henry darted his eyes to Juan, whose head was bowed down and he didn't touch his food. After dinner, King Henry, Queen Jane, Prince Leo and Princess Sophia went to Princess Mary's quarter. The door to her bedroom was locked.

The king knocked. "Mary? Are you alright?", he asked and no response. "Mama? It's me, Leo. Please open the door", said Prince Leo. There was still no response. "Open the door", King Henry ordered and the keeper of the palace unlock the door. The four of them walked in and found Mary crying in the corner of the room. King Henry ran to his daughter and held her in his arms as she cried. "There, there, Mary. Tell your father what's wrong", he said.

"Did I made the wrong decision when I married him?", Princess Mary sobbed. "Love is blind. You don't see this coming, my dear. Neither does anyone for that matter", said King Henry. "I love him, papa. I love him, but he betrayed me", Princess Mary sobbed. Princess Sophia approached her mother and held her hand. "Grandfather is right, mama", said Princess Sophia. "I love him. I love our children. I love him so much", said Princess Mary. "I love your mother, Mary. I used to love Elizabeth's mother and I love Jane. What matters now is your children", said King Henry. "If you love him still, you would have given him a chance", said Prince Leo.

King Henry thought what Prince Leo said. "Perhaps you are right, Leo. Perhaps he should be given a chance. His other siblings divorced Bella and Albert, but Juan didn't", said King Henry. "When Bella and Albert were put in prison, I threatened Juan to divorce me, just as Cesare and Lucrezia did, but he said he'll give me anything and everything but that. He couldn't do it", said Princess Mary. "That means he loves you…, sincerely. Unlike his siblings, he couldn't do it. He loves you, Mary, then until today", said Queen Jane. Then, Prince Leo thought of something.

(Later that evening)

Prince Leo was horse riding after visiting the market when he saw his father's horse coming towards him. "Highness, we should be going back", said one of his guards after spotting Juan. "No, I want to have a word with him", said Prince Leo. Prince Leo galloped his horse slightly further from his guard to come face to face with the man he once called 'Papa'. "Leonardo, my son", said Juan. "Ride alongside me back to the palace", said Prince Leo with full authority and Juan nodded.

They rode in silence at first. "What is your purpose of being here?", asked Prince Leo. "You were at the meeting, can't you tell?", said Juan. Prince Leo snorted and said, "Careful with your words, Borgia. You might lose your head for that". "You are a Borgia yourself", said Juan. "I was, 13 years ago. I was a Borgia until you betrayed mama's trust", said Prince Leo, "Now, I am Prince Leo of House Tudor. I am grandson to King Henry Tudor VIII; one of his heir". "But you were once my son", said Juan.

"Like your brother and sister once turned my cousins to bastards by publicly acclaiming it, why can't I do the same?", asked Prince Leo and this made Juan speechless. "Leo, please, do not torment me this way", said Juan. "As you have done to my mother years ago? I wonder what would happen to my cousins if I didn't persuade Uncle Albert to write to grandfather. I wonder what will happen to mother, my sister and I if we stayed behind", said Prince Leo. Prince Leo hit the rein and the horse dashed forward, galloping faster with the prince's guards following suit, leaving Juan behind on his own.


End file.
